1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to utilizing a centrifugal blower to improve vapor flow in a heat pipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to an assisted heat pipe that includes an encapsulated blower located between the assisted heat pipe's evaporator section and condenser section in order to assist the vapor flow traveling from the evaporator section to the condenser section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems include electronic devices that dissipate a tremendous amount of heat. In order to dissipate the heat generated from the electronic devices, computer systems may include heat sinks and heat pipes. The invention described herein pertains to enhancing the heat dissipation of a heat pipe.